Cardolandrim
The Cardolandrim were the inhabitants of the lost realm of Cardolan in Eriador. In a closer sense Cardolandrim were those of númenorean blood, most of them Tarkils.In a more broad sense it included all eriadorian tribes of men living inside the borders of cardolan including: *the cardolanian Northmen *the Dunmen along the Borderlands to Enedhwaith *the gwathló Bargemen *the Mebden of the Eryn Vorn *the Raggers *the rivermen of the baranduin *the Saerlanners *the Sarn-folk *the Hil Fferid *the men of the Tharbad marshes Cardolandren Religion The Dúnedain of Cardolan, regardless of their persuasion, were not generally considered to be very devout.In Cardolan the Three High Festivals were carefully observed, but there were few other outward displays of religion.Given the Dúnedain's long history of intimate contact with the immortal Elves, even those of Valinor,and their direct experience of the Manifest Will of Eru in the War of Wrath, the Gift of Númenor and its Downfall, it was not surprising that they were little concerned with overt worship.The Dúnedain of Cardolan were, however, very concerned with their ancestors, as could be noted in the black obelisks set in several places of honor in their courtyards.Otherwise they were more inclined to action and less to mysticism than their relatives in Arthedain. They held that, as the first among the second Children of Eru, they had an obligation to set a n example to other Men by deed and appearance; chiefly to rally and lead all Men against the Darkness and the minions of its foul author .The Tergíl of Cardolan followed a similar, albeit lower, path. Their concern with their ancestors was often expressed in an excessive concern with their personal honor and they were rather superstitious especially with regard to "luck". The Tergíl were also inclined to honor Eru through the Valar. Especially among the warrior class it was common for the men to follow a loose cult that exalted Tulkas , while their women were devoted to Niesse. The Cardolandren commoners tended towards an attitude that could be described as irreligious. They recognize that there were other powers in the world, but felt that their purposes were beyond the knowledge of Men.The rural Eriadorans were very superstitious. The common folk and clansmen of Cardolan were usually familiar with the lessons of the Dúnedain, but they had found the need for more direct comforts , especially in the hard times. They sought to honor the Sky Father and the Earth Mother at the Festivals and during the planting and harvest season with simple but moving rites. On a day-to-day basis , they sought to keep various benevolent and malevolent spirits appeased with charms and libations. Since many southerners arrived during the Plague Years , several cults associated with "sacred mysteries " had made progress , and some lords rightly feared that some of these cults might have been fronts for the black religion. The Dunnish tribesmen held odd beliefs , holding that their ancient culture fell because of the death of the "old gods". Their practices were primitive , animistic , and shamanoid. References: *MERP:The Lost Realm of Cardolan *MERP:Arnor Category:Peoples Category:Dunedain Category:Eriadorians Category:Cardolan